Pairings from a Hat
by polynesia
Summary: In which the authoress pulls random pairings from a hat and then tries her hardest to make them make sense! First pairing: TidusxNamine


A/N: Well, welcome to my pet project. It's exactly what it sounds like, y'know--I took the names of every KH character I could think of, and I dropped 'em in a hat. Mixed 'em up. Drew 'em out. Whatever the pairing, I'd write it (unless pedophilia was involved), no matter how odd. (I've gotten...some pretty strange ones. I think that XaldinxSetzer's gotta be the weirdest, though.)

Basically, my goal is to make these cracked up pairings _make sense_. I've actually started shipping some new relationships because of this exercise. I hope you enjoy!

(PS: I apologize for any awkward formatting. My stuff on here always gets somewhat warped.)

* * *

A Light in the Darkness _(TidusxNamine--G)_

He didn't often come to the island anymore.That island was full of wooden swordfights and forgotten promises--kid stuff.He was older now, and he had more important things to think about, like school...and _girls_.Sometimes, though, he found it relaxing to just go sit on the sand...there was nowhere else that he knew of that had sand that soft and white.And when it was sun-warmed and bright...well.People always did tell him that paradise was close to home.

Today appeared to be one of those days, the ones where Wakka was just too loud and the classes were just too boring...one of those days when skipping wasn't an option--it was a necessity.The weather seemed to agree with him on that point.By the time he got to the beach, the waves were lapping gently at the shore (which was heated to the perfect temperature--no chill, but not hot enough to burn) and the palm trees brushed together in a hushed sort of melody.Everything seemed to be persuading him to just drop down where he stood and take a nap.Really, who was he to deny?

The last thing to catch his notice before he drifted off was a solitary shaft of sunshine, gleaming golden on the waves.Golden like...

_/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/_

_"Help!" _

It galled him to be crying out like some kind of toddler, but the words just kept slipping out,

"Wakka?Sora?"

quieter and more timid each time,

"Where are you..?"

falling to a defeated, confused whisper.

The place he was in...it was so strange...dark and light at the same time, floating through timelessness...somehow, he got the feeling that he should not exist, or that maybe...maybe this **place** was the nonexistent thing...

"...help me..."

"How?"

And then suddenly, he was no longer alone.There was something in the nothingness--no, **someone**.He squinted his eyes (or what he thought were his eyes) and tried his best to see the someone.A...girl...There was a girl there, just as hazy and odd as the rest of this place.He could not help but trust her, though.It was the way she **shone**, he thought.She seemed to shine with a golden light that was far too bright for her fragile body.Who..?

"My name is Namine.What's yours?" she asked, seeming cheerful despite her position.

He found that he actually had to think before he could answer that question."Tidus...I think.But I'm not really sure of anything anymore..."

She smiled brightly (ahh, a light in the darkness) and took a step towards him."Well, Tidus...what's wrong?"(Was she actually getting closer, or was it his imagination?)

"I'm...lost."He tried to put up a brave face that didn't match his words...but it wobbled and fell as he was faced with the hopelessness of his situation.Lost was an understatement.

To his surprise, she laughed."What?You can't be lost, Tidus!You still have your light!"

Looking at her, he was unsure that he had any of that beautiful luminescence that seemed to radiate from her.It didn't seem right."But my friends...and my home..."

"Will be restored to you soon," she finished.He glanced down at his hands in hers, wondering vaguely when she had gotten so close."Soon everyone's home will be restored.Maybe someday, I'll even find mine.You just need to wait, Tidus."

Her light seemed to carry warmth as well, because it felt like it was flowing from her hands into his, heartening him considerably."Will you wait with me?"

"Of course."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Tidus knew that Namine hadn't been holding his hand when his island had sprouted back into existence, and he also knew that it was a far greater light than his that had finally caused it to happen.He didn't mind that, though.That area way back in his subconscious also let him know that she had found her way home...and that she would always be close by.

_/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/_

"Tidus, you lazy bum!Wake up!"

* * *

Please review if you liked (or didn't like!) this fic. I love feedback! 

(PS--The next pairing out of the hat is...CloudxAxel! o.o Not that that's odd or anything. Stay tuned and I'll have it out ASAP!)


End file.
